


Closer Than Friends

by paleviolets



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on roleplay interactions, cross is a dancetale, first uploaded work so????? hope it’s good lol, more like all, their bad guys is named cute sexy bad bitches........, their bones fuzz, they both give each other a lot of pet names, they’re dating everyone in bad guys except dust, they’re engaged too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleviolets/pseuds/paleviolets
Summary: Cross teaches his fiancé how to dance. Afterwards, they both go home and cuddle.
Relationships: Cross/Horror
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Closer Than Friends

“And a one-two-three, and a one-two-three.. Such a good job, darlin’.” 

Cross meekly murmurs to his fiancé. Truthfully, he was teaching Horror how to dance for their future wedding along with the rest of their partners, and this is only one lesson of many. Gracefully dancing along to the music he had put on, and instructing his fiancé. He always enjoyed dancing with Horror, and of course the others he’s instructed. 

“i am? tryin’ fer ya..”

Horror wasn’t bad at dancing by any means, but he still needed a lot of practice and training until he could perfect it. Cross was more than happy to teach him, and dancing was Cross’ life and what he loves to do when he isn’t busy working.   
As always, he was listening intently to his fiancé’s instructions, aiming to please.

“Yea, like always. Improved a lot since the first coupla’ lessons.”

With that affirmation, Horror smiled a tiny bit. He loved pleasing his future husband, in any way. Seeing the gentle smile, Cross stopped. 

“Break now? Been dancin’ for’a few hours.”

“yea. please..?”

Soon after that, the taller skeleton (Cross), turned off the music, and then lightly kissed his fiancé’s foreskull, which resulted in a soft red blush from the small bit of magic rising in Horror’s cheekbones. 

Then, he picked his darling partner up. Cross would’ve opened a portal to his room, but sometimes he had preferred to carry his partners to cuddling in his or their bedrooms.   
And, Horror specifically liked how strong Cross was, though he didn’t particularly like the training he had done with Undyne.

But that was all said and done, but as Horror had drifted into other thoughts, he was suddenly jolted back into reality as Cross opened the door to his own room and gently set him down on one side of the bed. Now, occasionally Cross would tuck his knives into his bed, and Horror did think it was cute. 

Before anything else, Cross is moving his knives off of the other side of the bed, then crawling next to his lovely partner, and pulling him down to cuddle, and kiss both of his cheeks. 

“i love ya. n this s good.. like this kinda break, heh.”

Heat was, again, rising to Horror’s cheeks, which prompted more kisses, and thusly making his cheekbones deepen in colors. And subsequently, his cheekbones are starting to fuzz the slightest bit.

“I love ya too, lil rose. An’ good.. glad. Real glad.”

Before Cross could say any more, Horror took the chance to start kissing his cheekbones instead, bringing about a light purple flush from magic rising. Though Cross didn’t mind. He loved the kisses from his partners. His face is quite fuzzy.

“Ya missed…” 

A teasing reply, and Cross is pointing to his mouth. 

“aight.. i can put it in tha right place now.”

Then, Horror carefully pressed a kiss to his lovers’ mouth. A gentle, sweet, and passionate kiss, lasting all about three minutes before pulling away.   
Of course, both of their faces are now heavily laced with the magic flush having risen. 

Both wrapping arms around each other, but Cross having also wrapped his legs around Horror, and dragging him a bit closer to hold him gently. Tucking his head under the other’s chin, and lightly purring. He likes it. No, loves is a better word. 

Closing his sockets shortly after, and drifting off to sleep, with Horror kissing the top of his foreskull after. 

“g’night, suga’.”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for it being so short. just a oneshot based on some rp interactions with my pals  
> <3 i hope y’all enjoy reading as much as i loved writing


End file.
